<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were looking at me, I was looking at you by stevie_RST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533330">You were looking at me, I was looking at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST'>stevie_RST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hedwig and the Angry Inch (Broadway), M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, Soulmates, based on The Origin of Love by/from Hedwig and the Angry Inch, in that it is based on a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a cold dark evening such a long time ago<br/>When by the mighty hand of jove<br/>It was a sad story how we became lonely two-legged creatures<br/>The story, the origin of love<br/>That's the origin of love"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were looking at me, I was looking at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could not get the idea to write some sort of Geraskier fic based on the song The Origin of Love out of my head and this was the result. I wanted to make it a longer fic, but I also love what I wrote too much as is and wanted to post it. </p><p>If you happen to read this please also listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrmNOTu27GQ">The Origin of Love from Hedwig and the Angry Inch</a>. It's just so incredible and deserves a listen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...You had a way so familiar I could not recognize<br/>
Cause you had blood on your face<br/>
And I had blood in my eyes<br/>
But I swear by your expression<br/>
That the pain down in your soul was the same<br/>
As the one down in mine<br/>
That's the pain<br/>
That cuts a straight line down through the heart<br/>
We call it love<br/>
We wrapped our arms around each other<br/>
Tried to shove ourselves back together<br/>
We were making love, making love…”</p><p>“The Origin of Love” - Hedwig and the Angry Inch</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked at the man before him with wide eyes. He had never seen him before, but he couldn’t get over the stomach-turning feeling—like thunder rolling in his gut—that he knew this man. It was a pain in his chest when he looked at him. A pain that made him <em>ache</em>, but feel lighter than ever before at the same time. </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes travelled up the length of the man’s body, only to gasp when he saw the blood dripping into the man’s eyes. Eyes that looked up to meet his own. Eyes that glimmered like amber behind the blood. It was a shock when their eyes met, like being struck by lightning. Jaskier felt a shiver down his spine. A phantom sensation, of what, he didn’t know. He had the urge touch his back to see if he could feel the tingling sensation with his fingertips.  </p><p>The man frowned and slowly reached to touch the back of his own neck, looking confused when he brought his hand back in front of him. </p><p>Jaskier stepped closer and knelt down next to the man “You have blood in your eyes,” he said at the same moment the man raised his hand to brush Jaskier’s cheek and said, “Blood,  on your face.”   </p><p>Jaskier suddenly <em>knew</em> this man. He knew him. They had never met before—had they?—but he knew him. </p><p>“Geralt?” He questioned. The name was wrenched out of his throat from nowhere. </p><p>The man’s—<em>Geralt’s</em>—eyes widened ever so slightly. Then he spoke softly, “Jaskier.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Jaskier reached out his hand then to grip Geralt’s shoulder. And it was as if that touch ignited something in both of them. They surged into each other: arms wrapping around one another, heedless of blood, and sweat, and tears. Tears that poured out of their eyes like tidal waves. Their sobs of both heartache and insurmountable joy were all that they could hear aside from each other’s heartbeats thudding against their chests, beating in time.   </p><p>They felt as if their bodies were gently warmed by the sun. Jaskier closed his eyes imagining—no, <em>remembering</em> a meadow. They were back to back, Jaskier talking while Geralt read.</p><p>But there was no warm sun, there was no soft spring grass, or gentle laughter. There was just the fire blazing around them, gray storm clouds raging above. </p><p>It was as if they were trying to put themselves back together. It was an undeniable need to be together. It was love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>